1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration isolating handle attached to a reciprocating power tool such as an electric hammer and a hammer drill, which drives a tool bit at a predetermined cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-6343 discloses an auxiliary operating device, in the form of a vibration isolating handle, which is attached in use to a body of an electric hammer in order to operate the electric hammer. In this prior art reference, a grip is formed by covering a stem with a hard elastic pipe and further covering the hard elastic pipe with a soft elastic pipe.
The above-mentioned grip is designed to reduce vibration by the soft pipe and to prevent deformation by the hard pipe. However, the vibration reducing effectiveness varies according to the force of the user gripping the grip. Thus, stable vibration reducing effectiveness cannot be obtained and further improvement is desired.